


When I First Saw You

by angel_in_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, First Meetings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Обычно Холмс не делал необоснованных предположений, не имея перед собой точных данных, но сейчас он поймал себя на том, что представлял доктора Хупер совсем иначе.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 2





	When I First Saw You

В Лондоне опять царил смог. Из-за него и без того тусклое осеннее утро приобретало и вовсе мрачный вид, который, скорее, был свойственен сумеркам, чем преддверию очередного дня. И в этом туманном полумраке раздавались звуки вечно куда-то спешащей столицы Британской Империи: лавочники наперебой расхваливали свой товар, шустрые мальчишки с кипами газет предлагали прохожим за пару монет ознакомиться с последними новостями, интерес к которым подогревался кричащими заголовками. Повсюду слышались шаги людей и стук копыт лошадей и колёс. Уже с самого утра Лондон был полон какофонией звуков.  
  
И среди всего этого буйства городской жизни простой обыватель ни за что не обратил бы внимания на очередной кэб, свернувший на Гилтспер-стрит, но именно в нём ехал Шерлок Холмс. Когда экипаж остановился возле величественного здания больницы святого Варфоломея, детектив расплатился с извозчиком и поспешил внутрь, прочь от промозглого ветра, который проникал даже под его плотно запахнутое пальто.  
  
Когда-то Майкрофт сказал, что эта больница — второй дом для Шерлока, и он был прав. Холмс проводил здесь много времени, изучая тела, фигурирующие в тех или иных делах Скотланд-Ярда, или же ставя эксперименты, слишком затратные или опасные, чтобы заниматься ими в квартире. Да, последние несколько лет мужчина бывал тут реже и только ради расследований, поскольку он имел возможность делить досуг со своим другом Уотсоном, но теперь старая привычка вернулась, когда Джона поглотила семейная жизнь и частная практика.  
  
Сегодня Холмс приехал сюда ради расследования. Телеграмма от инспектора Лестрейда, пришедшая столь рано утром, что кто-то мог бы счесть это время неприличным для корреспонденции, обеспечила детективу поездку по предрассветному Лондону на место преступления, где он сумел ознакомиться с первичными уликами и составил некоторое представление о том, что случилось. Но для полноты картины Холмсу были необходимы результаты аутопсии. Так что после не слишком плотного завтрака, чашки кофе и трубки крепкого табака, который всегда помогал ему думать, детектив отправился в морг.  
  
Спустившись по лестнице в подвальное помещение, отведённое под работу с почившими жителями Лондона, Шерлок увидел довольно грузную фигуру доктора Стамфорда, который как раз выходил из своего кабинета.  
  
— Доброе утро, доктор, — поздоровался Холмс, подходя к мужчине. — Вижу, у вас уже сейчас нагруженный день.  
  
— А, мистер Холмс, — добродушно отозвался Стамфорд, пожав руку детектива. — Вы абсолютно правы. Ни секунды покоя с самого начала смены. Давненько у нас не было столь оживлённо… — мужчина едва заметно приподнял уголки губ, ухмыляясь собственному каламбуру. — Но я полагаю, вы пришли сюда по делу Браунсайда? — Холмс только кивнул в ответ. Врач торопливо пошёл по коридору, жестом приглашая детектива следовать за ним. — Его вскрытие уже закончено, и доктор с радостью посвятит вас в детали и ответит на все вопросы.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы не имеете в виду доктора Андерсона? — поинтересовался Холмс, в ровном тоне которого все же промелькнула тень презрения. — В таком случае я бы ограничился возможностью самостоятельно осмотреть труп.  
  
— Нет-нет, Филипп сегодня будет на ночном дежурстве, — отозвался Стамфорд, а затем как-то нервно добавил: — Это наш новый патологоанатом.  
  
— У вас новый сотрудник? — переспросил Шерлок. — Давно пора, ваш штат не справлялся как следует… Надеюсь, он не такой же глупец, как Андерсон? В таком случае Скотланд-Ярду следует поискать другую больницу для совместной работы.  
  
— В том-то и дело, мистер Холмс… Это _она_.  
  
Шерлок даже остановился, с удивлением взглянув на врача, который встал напротив него.  
  
— Вы взяли на работу женщину? Должен сказать, что не ожидал от вас столь прогрессивных взглядов, доктор Стамфорд.  
  
— Я бы не сказал, что я _поддерживаю_ суфражисток, но если у человека талант, то глупо лишать его возможности реализовать себя, потому что он _женщина_ , — Стамфорд протёр лоб платком. — А можете мне поверить, мистер Холмс, у доктора Хупер золотые руки и живой ум. Если бы она родилась мужчиной, то достигла бы огромных успехов на медицинском поприще. А так… — мужчина развёл руками. — Я подумал, что вы не станете возражать. Вы никогда не демонстрировали особой консервативности взглядов.  
  
— Что ж, если всё, что вы сказали, правда, то не вижу повода лишать её шанса, — согласился Холмс, подходя к дверям морга. — Вот только инспекторы из Скотланд-Ярда могут не согласиться. Не ставьте её на дела Джонса. Он женоненавистник, какого еще поискать надо.  
  
Стоило только детективу зайти в полутемное помещение, сумрак которого разгоняли несколько керосиновых ламп, как его взгляд выхватил маленькую женскую фигурку, склонившуюся над разложенными инструментами. Обычно Холмс не делал необоснованных предположений, не имея перед собой точных данных, но сейчас он поймал себя на том, что представлял доктора Хупер совсем иначе.  
  
Она была достаточно молода, невысокого роста, что вместе с затянутой в тугой корсет талией придавало ей особою хрупкость. Это ощущение лишь усилилось, когда девушка подняла взгляд, и Шерлок увидел большие карие глаза, которые столь любили изображать на своих гравюрах художники. Даже он, относящийся к общественным нормам с определённым презрением и пренебрежением, на секунду подумал, что ей здесь не место, но натренированный взгляд уже подметил мелочи, говорившие о том, что перед ним стоит профессионал.  
  
Как только доктор Хупер заметила их, она отложила свои дела, сняла с рук перчатки и подошла ближе. Стамфорд тут же поспешил познакомить их.  
  
— Доктор Хупер, позвольте представить вам мистера Шерлока Холмса. Он здесь по делу Браунсайда, — врач обернулся к Шерлоку. — Мистер Холмс — доктор Молли Хупер. Как я уже упоминал, она наш новый патологоанатом.  
  
— Рад знакомству, доктор, — вежливо сказал детектив, поцеловав руку женщины. Он заодно отметил, что, несмотря на тонкость пальцев, в них чувствовалась сила, благодаря которой стоящая перед ним Хупер вполне могла самостоятельно распилить грудную клетку человека. Вот уж поистине внешность бывает обманчива.  
  
— Взаимно, мистер Холмс, — звонко отозвалась Молли. — Я читала рассказы доктора Уотсона и должна сказать, что это честь работать с вами.  
  
— Не думал, что моя слава распространилась и за пределы Англии.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Вы ведь совсем недавно вернулись из Франции. Учились в Сорбонне, верно? — спросил Холмс.  
  
— Да, я закончила Сорбонну… Доктор Стамфорд уже дал мне рекомендации, не так ли?  
  
— Ни словом не обмолвился об этом, — заявил врач.  
  
— Стамфорд действительно ничего мне не говорил, — сказал Холмс, сделав шаг назад и сложив руки в замок за спиной. — Вас выдал ваш акцент. У вас проскальзывают характерные для французов интонации, но при этом они недостаточно ярко выражены, чтобы предположить, что французский язык для вас родной. Скорее, они были приобретены из-за того, что вам пришлось долго общаться на нём в повседневной обстановке. Добавим к этому факт того, что вы дипломированный врач, а также то, что наши соседи по Ла-Маншу куда прогрессивнее в плане прав женщин, можно смело предположить, что вы получили образование во Франции. А какой университет славится своими врачами? Сорбонна. Как видите, ничего сложного.  
  
— Просто поразительно, — искренне изумилась Молли. — Одно дело читать о дедуктивном методе в журнале, но стать свидетелем в живую… — девушка неловко улыбнулась, убрав одну руку в карман испачканного кровью передника, который был надет поверх простого хлопкового платья. — Но я вас, наверное, отвлекаю. Вы пришли узнать результаты вскрытия мистера Браунсайда? Я как раз его закончила.  
  
— Что ж, я тогда вас оставлю, — заявил Стамфорд. — Не буду отвлекать.  
  
Когда за врачом закрылась дверь, Холмс с серьёзным видом обратился к Молли:  
  
— Так что вы обнаружили, доктор Хупер?  
  
— На самом деле не так много… — честно признала девушка, подходя к столу, где лежал труп, и откинула простыню, которая прикрывала покойника. — Причина смерти очевидна даже без вскрытия. Он был отравлен. В желудке я нашла остатки пищи, в которой содержался цианид. Да и от остатков рвоты на губах погибшего исходит резкий запах горького миндаля. Могу предположить, что некто отравил его за ужином, поскольку смерть наступила между полуночью и двумя часами ночи. Времени как раз достаточно, чтобы яд подействовал.  
  
— Действительно, времени более чем достаточно, чтобы человек скончался ещё до наступления утра… — согласился Холмс, который внимательно осматривал тело. — А какие-нибудь необычные отметины на теле имеются?  
  
— Вы уже наверняка сами увидели, что у погибшего отсутствует фаланга на мизинце левой руки, а ещё… Ещё на правой лопатке у него китайская татуировка в виде золотой рыбки, — сказав это, Хупер с некоторым трудом повернула труп на бок, демонстрируя подтверждение своих слов.  
  
— Вот теперь всё сходится, — радостно воскликнул Холмс. — Именно этой детали недоставало в общей картине! Они хорошо замели следы, но только не те, что были оставлены ими раньше.  
  
— Это ведь связано с китайскими торговцами опиумом, да? — задала вопрос Молли. Для Холмса он прозвучал столь внезапно, что он даже застыл на месте.  
  
— Почему вы так решили? — спросил он, не в силах сдержать свой интерес. Молли, казалось, слегка смутилась.  
  
— Мой отец когда-то занимался торговлей с восточными колониями нашей империи, в том числе и с Гонконгом. По службе он даже пару раз бывал в Китае… — доктор прикрыла тело простыней. — Он много рассказывал нам с братом о том, что видел там, хотя такие подробности, конечно, опускал. Не для детских это ушей, и тем более не для девичьих. Но я случайно услышала его разговор с одним из торговых партнёров. Об ужасных вещах, которые творят люди, поставляющие опиум… О том, что у них везде есть «свои», даже здесь. И этот мистер Браунсайд, судя по всему, имел к ним прямое отношение, но чем-то не угодил поставщикам, с которыми работал. Возможно, сдал полиции один из притонов, видя, что сейчас выгоднее «служить короне».  
  
— Превосходная цепочка заключений, — искренне восхитился Холмс, взглянув на девушку по-новому. — Только вы всё же допустили одну ошибку. Погибший не успел сдать своих подельников полиции. Они добрались до него раньше.  
  
— Значит, теперь они уйдут безнаказанными? — спросила Хупер.  
  
— Они, конечно, хороши, но я ещё лучше, — самодовольно заявил Шерлок. — Они допустили несколько ошибок, которые теперь не дадут им уйти. Я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
  
Мужчина схватил цилиндр, который оставил на столе, когда вошёл, и бодрым шагом направился к выходу.  
  
— Спасибо вам за помощь, доктор Хупер. Я очень рад, что Стамфорд выбрал нового сотрудника по уму, а не половой принадлежности.  
  
— Благодарю, мистер Холмс, — польщённо отозвалась Молли. — Я была рада вам помочь.  
  
Услышав эти слова, Шерлок внезапно замер, уже положив ладонь на дверную ручку, и медленно обернулся к девушке.  
  
— А вы бы хотели снова мне помочь? — спросил он, внимательно глядя на доктора Хупер.  
  
— Я могу ещё что-то сделать для вас? — изумлённо спросила она.  
  
— Можете, — загадочно улыбнулся Холмс. — Ваша смена заканчивается в три?  
  
— Да, — настороженно подтвердила Молли.  
  
— Отлично, мне как раз хватит времени, чтобы все как следует обдумать. Я буду ждать вас у себя в четыре, если вы все же решите прийти. Мне бы не помешала помощь человека, который хорошо разбирается в медицине. И вы явно лучшая кандидатура из тех, что у меня есть.  
  
— Но вы не сказали, куда я должна приехать. И зачем? — изумилась девушка, когда Холмс снова едва не вышел из морга.  
  
— Мой адрес — дом 221Б, Бейкер-стрит, — отозвался он, намерено проигнорировав второй вопрос. — До встречи, доктор Хупер. Надеюсь, она будет скорой.  
  
И с этими словами он вышел за дверь, оставив позади себя поражённую Молли.


End file.
